


A Friendly Hand

by overdosingonyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Ice Play, Latex, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mercedes and Quinn are exploring their dominant inclinations and Kurt is loving it (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=6089094#t6089094) prompt at the glee_kink_meme. A (rather cracky) episode tag to the Rocky Horror episode. I guess one could see it as my type of Glee-inspired RHPS tribute?

  
Of all things, Mercedes smells like lemon. Quinn chalks it up to that new shampoo they had bought when they went to Columbus together last weekend. Warm, freshly sweet and comfortable, she can't describe it any other way. Quinn has vivid memories of scents throughout her life: the comfort of the grandmother's cinnamon buns, the safe, warm smoke from her dad's jacket, but also of the sour smell of white wine from her mother's breath and she has dazed memories of sterile hospital stench blended with that of body fluids and sweat from the many hours it took to give birth.   


All her memories seem to be laced with a feeling of sweet bitterness now. That is probably why Mercedes is so important to her.

Right now there is an underlying sharp scent as well, one that makes Quinn's skin tingle curiously. It is that of the latex corset and skirt getup Mercedes is wearing, the material creaking as she moves.

She had looked uncomfortable during the fittings--despite both Quinn's and Kurt's insistence that she looked fabulous--but now she carries the outfit with the pride it deserves.

Kurt has really outdone himself with the creation.

And Quinn, well, Quinn is only human and kind of, sort of, maybe a tiny bit attracted to girls, at least as long as that girl is Mercedes.

Mercedes, whose hair smells like lemon, her body warm and her lips soft against Quinn's own.

When they move apart, Quinn feels Mercedes' hand brush discreetly against Quinn's lower back, a bit lower than might be decent, and Quinn might be a bit out of breath.

Kissing has never been this good with anyone else.

Mercedes is looking somewhat flushed, but she's grinning and her bearing is proud. "You're right. I do look pretty awesome."

"You do," Quinn agrees, straightening her own shirt. Her eyes linger on the tight, sleek material encasing Mercedes' upper body, showing off a generous amount of cleavage.

Her contemplation is interrupted by a muffled whining from the bed that makes both girls turn towards it, grinning at the source of the sound.

They had left Kurt there a while ago as they had moved into the hallway to use the full-length mirror as Mercedes got dressed. He's tied up, and naked, which two months ago would have made Quinn flush and look away (and maybe look back as discreetly as possible to catch a glimpse). Contrary to most people in school believe nowadays, Quinn has only ever had sex with a guy once, and even then she hadn't really been interested in _looking_.

Now it doesn't bother her. If anything, it makes her feel powerful, because Kurt's naked and Quinn is not. She can ogle him as much as she wants without feeling like she has to offer anything of herself in return unless  _she_  wants to. 

It is an intoxicating feeling. 

And, over the summer, it has done wonders for her self-esteem. 

A few months ago, Quinn had freaked out a bit when Mercedes introduced her to Mercedes' and Kurt's  _arrangement_. 

She had warmed up to Kurt a bit since she and Mercedes had become friends because honestly, you could not get one of them without the other. He was surprisingly endearing, Quinn had realized, with several odd quirks that had Mercedes rolling her eyes, and though he could be pretty bitchy when he wanted, he was very sweet to those he warmed up to. Outright gallant, even, holding up doors for them, carrying their bags, things that felt somewhat silly, but that Quinn kind of appreciated despite herself. 

Then she had noticed that it wasn't always as much that Kurt offered as that Mercedes worked under the assumption that he would do those things for her-- _them_. And Kurt always did. Quinn had chalked it up to their close friendship at the time. 

Then, Mercedes has explained things to Quinn and yes, she had freaked out at first, but couldn't deny that she was also somewhat intrigued. Mercedes had brought her in to one of their 'sessions' (without warning Kurt, Quinn had found out later) and it had been a toss-up, really, between who had blushed the most, Quinn or Kurt, when faced with Kurt naked and tied to the headboard of Mercedes' bed. 

It had been bewildering and embarrassing, yes, but also intriguing. The ease with which Mercedes explored Kurt's squirming body, Quinn couldn't help but feel taken in by that. 

It had taken some time, but Quinn had eventually found herself being eased into the dynamic. 

("I'm still gay," Kurt had protested when she had asked, his matter-of-fact tone not matching his flushed face. He didn't quite meet her eyes. "Your bodies aren't really what I...I mean, no offense! I just," he paused, chewing on his lip, and was quiet for so long that Quinn thought he wouldn't continue. "I like, doing stuff for you. And you doing stuff to me."

He looked pained by the admission, frown on his face. Quinn left it at that. There was nothing she could really say to it.)

Sometimes he was mainly their friend, the one who took charge of sewing their costumes for the musical they were putting up at school, and went shopping with them of the weekends. Sometimes it was a bit like she and Mercedes shared a very nice toy with which they could do whatever they wanted. They could dress him up, or undress him. Have him lie with his head in their laps and coo at him like he was their pet as they watched movies, or make him clean their rooms for them. He'd do all of it gladly, and he'd be blushing, sometimes squirming in discomfort as his tight jeans made an erection painful. 

Now, Kurt is naked, gagged and hog-tied on Mercedes bed with a towel placed underneath him, and it's completely natural. 

They're all such freaks. 

It feels great. 

"I think Kurt agrees that you look fabulous," Quinn says, smiling her best (fake) sweet smile at the flustered look on his face. He's aroused, she thinks, although his position won't let her see an erection, but his eyes sort of glassy clear and the pupils wide. Not to mention he's squirming. 

They don't really get to do this very often, because usually Mercedes parents are bound to burst in at inappropriate moments but the rest of the family are away for the weekend and they have the house to themselves. 

They had only left him there for about half-an-hour as they perfected Mercedes' Rocky Horror outfit with some appropriate accessories. It's funny, because Kurt seems to love being ignored like this even though he seems to hate it equally much, whining and protesting, sometimes giving them truly wounded looks. At the same time, there's no denying that he gets off on it. 

Quinn sort of does, too. His body looks fine, and there's something intriguing about the humiliation positions they can put him in, the way his face gets stuck somewhere in-between pleasure and embarrassment. She likes this two-against-one thing more than she wants to admit, too. She loves being at the top, but it's even better to have Mercedes with her up there. Although admittedly, Mercedes might be the real leading lady here, if only because she and Kurt have been doing this longer than Quinn has. 

"I think he's just whining," Mercedes tells her, glint in her eye. "We should really just leave him to it."

Quinn knows she's joking, because they had prepared some things when they had been down to the kitchen. Of course, Kurt doesn't know that, but he stills shuts up and gives them a glare that make them both grin at him again. 

"But then, there's really no fun in that," Mercedes concludes, jutting her hip out and resting one hand on it. She really does look amazing, somehow taller than usual. "Quinn, would you?"

"Oh, with pleasure."

She fetches the ice-cubes they had taken from the freezer earlier. They're starting to melt, slipping around on the plate as she sets in on the bedside table. Kurt moves his head up when she nears the bed, and his eyes widen when he takes in the ice. 

Mercedes steps up beside them, running one hand down Kurt's back before rubbing at his arms, massaging them gently as if to apologize for the strained position they have put him in. Kurt seems to relax somewhat. 

Quinn stands back to watch as Mercedes takes one of the ice-cubes and holds it against Kurt's lips, first. He doesn't react at first, then he opens his mouth a bit, as if trying to lap at it, only the scarf-turned-gag that is tied around his head prevents him from doing so. She runs it over his lips instead before withdrawing. 

Next she runs it down his spine, eliciting a shiver from Kurt, stopping right as she reaches the curve of his ass. 

Quinn moves forward at that, resting one hand in Kurt's hair, stroking it for him. She has noticed that he rather seems to like that, although he'll complain that she's messing up his 'do (which is ridiculous, because his hair is actually pretty easy to brush back into shape again). 

She can't quite decide what she'd rather be looking at, Kurt's body reacting to the ice, or Mercedes dressed in that black latex corset, concentrated on making 'her boy' fall apart. Both options are equally appealing. 

Mercedes has taken another ice cube, moving it over Kurt's buttocks carefully, then tracing the wet trails with her fingers. Kurt keeps shuddering, small moans escaping through the gag. 

Kurt is squirming against the bonds, not really seeming to protest but rather making involuntary movements to the sensation of ice melting against his body. But when Mercedes finally spreads Kurt's buttocks apart, moves the ice cube to Kurt's puckered ring muscle and presses --only lightly, it doesn't take much--and Quinn watches in fascination as the cube is sucked in, Kurt lets out this high-pitched  _whine_  and starts pushing against the bonds with new-found ferocity, eyes wild. It makes Quinn wonder if maybe they've gone too far, but Mercedes seems comfortable with this development and moves a hand over Kurt's back in soothing, circling motions until his whines have calmed into whimpers that might be of arousal as much as--what, pain? Cold?

Quinn finds herself following Mercedes example, using on of her hands to massage Kurt's scalp gently. She's using her other hand to press her fingers between her legs, over her skirt and underwear. The tingle she had felt when Mercedes had first put on that corset is increasing and she knows for certain that her panties are getting wet. 

Mercedes notices and smiles at her. “Want him to take care of that?”

Quinn hesitates only a few moments (she's not as bashful about this as she once was) before she unzips her skirt and slides out of her underwear, conscious of Mercedes appreciative eyes on her. 

She positions herself on the bit a bit awkwardly. Kurt's position on his stomach isn't ideal in any way for this, but if Quinn balances in a careful squat (she doesn't want to  _smother_  him) and he strains his neck upwards, it works. 

She keeps her hand in his hair as she feels his tongue struggle to reach her clitoris and pussy. His breath is hot against her genitals and as far as oral sex goes it's not amazing, but there is something tantalizing about how his tongue teases, unable to really reach. Soon, Quinn is moaning, whole Mercedes continues to play with the ice over Kurt's body, and Kurt keeps squirming against the bed. 

When Kurt lets out another strangled moan and his entire body buckles towards Quinn, his mouth finally giving enough pressure against her clitoris, she realizes that Mercedes must have pushed another ice-cube into him. 

Quinn orgasms, her entire body stiffening as she is overcome by sensation. She pushes her lower body against Kurt's face despite herself and she thinks she might hear a muffled protest, although it might also be a whimper from the feeling of another ice-cube settling inside him. 

She falls back on the bed, letting her sore ankles and knees rest from the strained squat. For a few moments she just lies there, catching her breath, before pulling her legs together to gain some sort of decency. 

Her eyes fall on Kurt and Mercedes. The former is giving her such a glassy-eyed stare that Quinn wonders if he can really see her anymore. His mouth is slightly open and his hair messy from Quinn gripping it. Mercedes is flushed, staring at Quinn's body with open interest. Quinn smiles back, sliding her legs off the bed to stand. She feels sexy when she walks over to press a kiss against Mercedes lips. 

Mercedes responds immediately, her hand leaving Kurt's body to hold against Quinn's hair as they kiss, long and slow, pressing their bodies against each other. Quinn is satisfied from her orgasm, but the feeling Mercedes breasts in that corset pressing against Quinn's body is still interesting, and she can tell that Mercedes is very turned on from the way she keeps pressing against her. 

They move apart only when Kurt lets out another frantic sound and they turn to look down at him again. 

The ice-cubes in his rectum seem to be starting to melt, cold water trickling slowly down Kurt's inner thighs--now Quinn understands what the towel is for--and he is squirming back and forth the best he can to get friction against the bed. 

"Oh no, boy," Mercedes says, her voice all sassy but with that underlying tone of humor. Or maybe mocking, but only very gently. "You better hold that in, because I don't want that mess in my bed."

She pats his back teasingly as he lets out another sound that seems insistent and protesting at the same time. 

But Mercedes turns back to Quinn and they grin at each other as Mercedes tugs Quinn closer again. 

They'll take care of Kurt's needs, eventually. 

But first things first.


End file.
